Little Brother
by SASandJRtheOver-Editors
Summary: "Are you trying to tell me I have a brother?" The man nodded, clearly afraid of the demoness. "Your father, when it was clear that you were being raised by the monks of Azerath, tried again, as a safety measure. He was blood adopted by the woman's husband, so it was difficult to locate him, until his powers broke out. His name is Harry Potter." By SAS
1. Revelations

Raven looked at the man darkly. "Are you trying to tell me I have a brother?" The man nodded, clearly afraid of the demoness.

"Your father, when it was clear that you were being raised by the monks of Azerath, tried again, as a safety measure. He was blood adopted by the woman's husband, so it was difficult to locate him, until his powers broke out. His name is Harry Potter, and he's currently wrapped in his aura, and no one can get near him. Would you..." Raven rolled her eyes at the messenger her mother had sent.

"Where is he?"

"Britain, a school called Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Raven nodded. "I'll go at once." She sank into the floor, and re-appeared next to her little brother. He was surrounded in a black aura, tinged with green, white, yellow, blue, and red. People turned wands on her. She rolled her eyes, and pushed a hand into her brother's aura.

_"Little one, you're scaring your friends. Won't you come down?" _Emotions came towards her in waves. _Worry, love, anger, frustration, confusion, hatred, sadness. _She pulled her hand out.

"What happened? This could only happen if he was in severe emotional distress." She scanned the minds around her, finding out the knowledge of the people around her as an old man eyed her cautiously.

"Who are you?" "My name is Rachel Prince, and apparently, he's my half brother. I just found out when his aura surged. Now what happened?"

The old man sighed. "Mr. Potter received the news that a friend of his, Ms. Granger, was petrified. Unfortunately, we don't know what's doing the petrifying, or how to get him down."

Raven nodded. _"Little one, my name is Rachel, but you can call me Raven. I think I can help you heal your friend, if you come down." _

This time, a voice answered back. _"How? She was petrified." _

_"I have a very special healing power, but I'll need your help." _Slowly, his aura pulled itself into him as he lowered to the floor. Raven went and knelt behind him, rubbing his back.

"Everything is going to be okay. My name is..."

"I remember. You said your name is Rachel, but I could call you Raven." She nodded, and helped him sit up. He turned to look at her.

"Why did you help me?" He looked away. "I'm just a freak." She pulled him into her arms.

"You are not a freak, Harry. You are very special, and with that comes a lot of responsibility. My mother just told me that I have a half-brother, and I came here immediately, because family is very important to me."

"Really? You're my sister? I... I think I'd like to have a sister." She smiled and helped him up as she turned to the old man.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"My dear, I am Headmaster Dumbledore, and I still don't quite understand."

The air felt darker as Raven heard his words, and she knew she's have to explain her heritage to this man, and probably others as well. She pulled her twelve year old brother into her arms, lifting him as if it was nothing. "My mother is Arella Prince-Snape, and my father is a very evil man. Harry here was born of a rape between Lily and my father, right before the wedding. James blood adopted Harry, and no one was the wiser."

Dumbledore had went pale at the name Snape, and asked suddenly, "Who is your father? You avoided saying his name every time."

Raven sighed. "I avoid saying his name because to say it would be to ask for him to find me, and I don't relish another fight with him. To be honest, it really isn't any of your concern. Now, what I want to now is why you paled at the name Snape." Harry spoke up from within Raven's arms. "Snape is the potions professor, he doesn't like me very much." Raven nodded. "Okay. Let's go see your friend, Ms. Granger." Harry nodded. When they finally reached the infirmary, Raven set Harry down, and ran her hand over the girl, sending waves of energy through her. "Basilisk." That one word said it all. Dumbledore sat down on the nearest empty bed, and muttered something, sending a white lion towards the door. "Are you sure?" Raven rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm sure. We have hundreds of them on Azerath. They sometimes have accidents. I can unpetrify her very easily." Raven lit her hand up and ran it down her body. Eventually, the girl took a breath, and Harry exclaimed "Hermione!" As her ran and hugged her. "Harry?" Harry helped her sit up, as a man came into the room.

"You sent for me, Headmaster?" This man sneered when he saw Harry, then looked shocked when he saw Hermione well. "Ms. Granger? You were petrified." Raven rolled her eyes.

"And I unpetrified her. Honestly. I'm Rachel Prince, and you are?"

The man swallowed rather visibly. "Prince? As in Arella Prince?"

"My mother." Raven answered, unpetrifying the other students. "What does it matter to you?"

"Arella is my sister." Raven nodded.

"That would make me your niece, and therefore Harry, in some strange sort of way, your nephew." Snape looked confused, an odd moment for most of the students, since he never showed emotion. "You see, both Lily and my mother were raped by my father, a very evil man. James Potter married Lily in spite of that, and blood adopted Harry when he was born. My mother married Regulus Black, and he blood adopted me. I don't use the name Black because I'd rather avoid the questions." All the students in the infirmary, along with the Gryffindor ghost, Sir Nick, were staring at Snape and Raven.

"I was unaware that Lily was... that Potter didn't... that..." Raven smiled slightly.

"You thought that James didn't have it in himself to adopt or accept the result of a rape, and you never knew Lily was raped?" Raven said cooly. Snape looked ashamed. "I'm aware of the situation surrounding you and the Marauders in school. Let me tell you something about that. James and Sirius grew up hating the Dark Arts, Sirius because he was forced to endure it, James because he knew what it did to defenseless people. Remus hated the Dark Arts because a practitioner of them ruined his life. They thought if people were laughing at those most likely to learn about them, people wouldn't be so terrified to stand up against them. Unfortunately, your choice of friends made you a prime target for them. My advice is to let it go." Snape looked even more ashamed if it was possible, and Madam Pomphrey was seeing the last of the students out the door, other than Harry and Hermione.

"I apologize, Mr. Potter, for being so... crude to you." Raven smiled at him.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" He looked at her, with a smaller sneer on his face. "I suppose not."

Raven smiled gently at him. "It's important not to put the sins of the father onto the child, or I would have been killed before I took my first breath. A child is simply that, a child." Snape looked even more ashamed, and a bit curious, but before either of them could say another word, a glow filled the room. Raven turned to see Harry and Hermione hugging closely. She sucked in a deep breath.

"This could either be good or bad, depending on her reaction to it. A soul bond is a precarious thing." Severus nodded.

"If she rejects him, Mr. Potter could very well die." Raven shook her head.

"No, he's simply turn as dark as my father and destroy the world." Snape stared at her incredulous. "However, of he's accepted, it'll ground him very firmly in the light indeed." Raven looked over at him again.


	2. The Bonds and Confusion

"Harry?" Raven asked softly, trying not to startle the two. They startled anyways, looking at her.

"You two are forming a soul-bond."

Hermione lit up.

"I've read all about those! According to-mmph!"

Harry put a hand over her mouth, stopping her before she got started. She was quiet when he pulled his hand away.

"I like you, Harry." Hermione admitted shyly.

He was quiet for a minute.

"Unless, I'm not pretty like the other girls." she admitted her fear nervously.

"No!" Harry burst out. "Don't say that! You're beautiful. It's just that, well, I'm a... freak."

He muttered the last part, repeating what his relatives had drilled into him over the years.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione drew him into a big hug. "You're not a freak."

"Of course you aren't. You're my brother." Raven protested.

"No son of Lily's is a freak." Severus agreed, surprising the two students.

Harry looked confused. "I'm not?"

He felt something touch his mind.

_'No, you're not.' _Hermione's voice sounded in his head.

"What? Hermione, you just spoke in my mind!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Actually, you probably did, Ms. Granger." Professor Snape corrected.

"Hermione," Raven started. "you and Harry need to either accept or reject the bond."

Hermione looked sad.

"It's up to Harry. If he doesn't want me, then okay."

She looked like the prospect of rejection was a definite possibility.

"I choose..." Harry started.


	3. Choosing

"... to complete the bond with Hermione." Harry finished, sounding very much like the man he would one day become.

Hermione smiled, but looked incredulous, as if shocked Harry would want to be with her forever.

"Really?" She sounded much like the 12 year old she was, and snapped Raven out of the emotional rush she's allowed herself to feel for once.

"Harry, Hermione, as of this moment you are betrothed in the eyes of the wizarding world. When you reach an age of physical and mental maturity, you may complete the bond. Until then, you cannot legally be separated."

"What about summer, when I go back to the Dursley's house?" Harry questioned. "I don't want Hermione anywhere near those people."

"Harry, with your permission, I would like to take over your guardianship, and make you part of my family. Jason has always wanted a brother, and I'd like to think you'd fit the role. Hermione is more than welcome to come with us in the summer, as well. Her parents too."

"Who's Jason? "And you really want me? I never have to go back to the Dursley's? You want me to be part of your family?" Harry rapidly fired the questions back at Raven and she smiled softly.

"First of all, Jason Todd is my fiance. Of course I want you, your my brother, no, you do not have to return to the Dursley's home if you do not wish to, and you are absolutely silly if you think I don't want you.


End file.
